grasmere_valleyfandomcom-20200214-history
Alice
The notorious party animal and show girl. Early life Born in Utah in the US, she moved to Las Vegas after she wanted to life the fun life of a showgirl having been brought up in the strict, legalistic environment of Mormon society. She loves it there as she lives the colourful life that she graved for filled with debauchery and scandal whether she went and gained a reputation of being a notorious party girl. She ends up moving to Grasmere Valley in England when she hears of a new job opening in the Club Flamingo as a waitress and showgirl and known for her antics is personally invited by Alice. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 1 She is among the citizens listed in the first volume of Grasmere Valley. It is revealed she is in a relationship with Isaiah, the pimp in charge of Club Flamingo at this point as she is seen with him in the swimming pool as he tries to chat her up. Isaiah ends up being caught up in a swimming race with Choco who is deemed as hopeless and useless and no match for the well built Isaiah. Much to everyone's shock he ends up beating Isaiah. After he loses Alice splits up from him. Volume 2 She is among those at the House Wife party which most of the members like Alice aren't even house wives. They end up watching The Great Elope which stars Steve Queen. It is during this scene that Marvelle who has been stealing cakes around town to steal another cake from the House Wife party. He this time ends up getting caught and put in prison but Diva Danielle who was at the House Wife party and had been trying to get Marvelle since he stole a cake from one of her parties is also arrested after trespassing Queen Constance return party and Mrs Parry half-way for the space mission party. Volume 17 She appears at Club Flamingo interested to see if Chad Wilkinson will win the lottery as he keeps getting the numbers. Chad does making everyone ecstatic for him. But when it is found out that many had the same numbers so much so the lottery winner get £1 each,most of those supporting Chad, Alice included leave. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Comics #4 The One About a Bank Robbery That Goes Wrong #4 Tale of Zeba Alice makes an appearance as she is seen with Alex Timmington, who she is dating at the time in ze pub hanging out with him after he is mistaken to being a banker as the narrator complains he is not at the bank working but at the pub with all the others not working. #5-7,11 The Affair #7 Tale of Clarissa Alice and Alex Timmington are among the guest having a party at Tessa Crab's house when Tessa has left Clarissa to look after it while she sorts out her marriage with Isaac. The party is exposed when Tessa comes back earlier than expected as the meeting was in fact the next day and she discovers all the party guests in her hot tub. #28 Katy vs Lady #28 Tale of Katy Terry Alice is seen along with Eddie Koul, Champaine and Agatha Hubris shouting really when they are shocked to hear John Perry has an idea due to him being known for his lack of intelligence. #67 Oscar Night #67 Tale of The Oscars Alice is seen very ecstatic that there is a film in Oscar contention called Still Alice saying Julianne Moore is doing it for all girls called Alice. #75 + 77 Election #75 Tale of The Elections When Cherry Babcock asks people if they are excited about the elections, Alice is among those who say in no uncertain terms, no.